


The Jealous Are:

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is really pissed with Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I didn't want it happen either but it did, Jealous Steve, M/M, Natasha is a mama bear and sings lullabies, Panic Attacks, Steve's kind of a dick in this sorry, There will be a happy ending, or the aftermath of one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in two parts:</p><p>1. Bucky is surprised to find Tony trembling and panicked in the lab, a place where he usually seems to calm. Somehow, Steve's to blame.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"No Pepper. Important meeting somewhere. Can't worry her for nothing." Bucky can't help but roll his eyes impatiently at that.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"That was not nothing." He wants to continue but he knows that desperate look, has worn it himself more than once, knows that pushing him now could push him over the edge, and undo the tenuous calm that they'd just managed to create. "Alright, fine. No Pepper. But I'm calling Nat, and she is going to look after you till I get back, okay?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troublesome To Others

If he's being honest, Bucky's finding Steve's disdain for Tony Stark to be rather unfounded. The guy's an ass, sure, but Bucky likes that about him. He is brash and loud and refuses to walk on eggshells when everyone else is so timid and careful, as if he might murder them in their sleep if they say one wrong thing. The jokes he makes help to Bucky feel less out of place, like he belongs in this new world. It was like the friendly banter of the Commandos, almost. Maybe that's why Steve hates it so much.

But Bucky loves it. Spending time just listening to whatever Tony natters on about as he tinkers in the lab - which is a space that should probably freak Bucky out more than it does, but it's as far removed from the places that HYDRA experimented on him as it's possible to be, with the smells of metal and sweat, grease and days old cold coffee, all rolled together in a combination that should not be as soothing as it is. He's content to spend the time that he needs for quiet down here, because unlike Steve, Stark never presses or pushes for anything, content to let Bucky speak if or when he's ready. It takes him a while to realise that Steve is jealous because of how much time they spend together.

And he only does figure it out because when he goes down to the lab as usual, instead of tinkering as he normally would, Tony (when had he stopped being Stark?) is huddled underneath his desk, trembling.

Bucky's had enough panic attacks of his own to know the aftermath of one when he sees it. He moves carefully, slowly, making sure that Tony has seen him before he speaks, softly.  
"Hey, kid. I've got you. You're safe. It's gonna be okay, alright?" He waits until Tony's breathing calms down before crouching down next to him, hesitant to touch, because he knows that isn't always a good move, especially when he has no idea what Tony's reaction will be. He's never been this vulnerable in front of Bucky before, always so full of energy and movement. For him to be hiding away in a corner like this – something must be very wrong.

He treats this as a mission. Objective 1: Calm Tony Stark. That mostly done, he moves on to Objective 2: Find source of anxiety.  
"JARVIS- what happened?"  
"You should ask Captain Rogers that, Master James." The AI speaks in such an icy tone that the blame for whatever has happened must lay squarely on Steve's shoulders. Bucky sighs.  
"Tell the punk I'll be having words with him once I've got Tony settled. Call Pepper, would you?" At that, Tony shook his head vigorously. Bucky smiles, glad to have at least some form of reaction. He doesn't know what he'd do if Tony remained unresponsive.  
"No Pepper. Important meeting somewhere. Can't worry her for nothing." Bucky can't help but roll his eyes impatiently at that.

"That was not nothing." He wants to continue but he knows that desperate look, has worn it himself more than once, knows that pushing him now could push him over the edge, and undo the tenuous calm that they'd just managed to create. "Alright, fine. No Pepper. But I'm calling Nat, and she is going to look after you till I get back, okay?" Reluctantly, Tony nods and Bucky takes that as his cue to reach forward and hug him. Tony's too exhausted to offer any resistance, just lays his head against Bucky's metal shoulder. Bucky keeps the metal arm around Tony. The machinery is probably soothing for him anyway. With his other hand he takes out his phone from the front pocket of his jeans.

TONY HAD A PANIC ATTACK. COME LOOK AFTER HIM FOR ME - I MIGHT NEED TO MAIM STEVE.  
JBB x

A moment later he gets the reply:

LET ME KNOW IF YOU NEED BACKUP. BE THERE IN 2  
BW x

If she's signing her texts with Black Widow, then Bucky knows she's pissed at Steve too. Better them than Bruce, though. Thank God he's in India right now, else they might have a Hulk rampage to deal with, on top of Tony's breakdown.

Bucky growls and he feels Tony flinch against his chest. "Hey now, no one's angry at you, you big lug. We're angry at Steve, for whatever he said that made you this scared, this anxious, okay?"  
"Steve hates me" Tony whines rather pathetically. Bucky's protective grip on him tightens.  
"I'm sure that's not true." He consoles. "Regardless of what's going on, he has no right to make you feel unsafe in your own home."

"I agree," comes Natasha's voice from the doorway. They're both so used to her ways now that they don't even jump. "Especially not when you've worked so hard for all of us to have our own safe spaces here." She looks at the two of them, Bucky curling around Stark as if to guard him from the evils of the world. "Though I think perhaps I can guess the cause." There's a pause in which she walks forward, and lifts Tony's chin and says "You are better than you think you are, Antoshka" before kissing him lightly on the cheek. It's the sort of kiss a sister would give to console a younger sibling, but still, it makes Bucky jealous, he shoves that away to deal with later, because what's important now is making sure Tony's alright before he leaves.

"I'll sort out that dumbass punk if I have to break his fucking nose." He promises before disentangling himself from Tony, which the inventor protests against with a whimper. Bucky stands and takes a deep breath before leaving Tony in Natasha's capable hands.

Steve's going to explain just what the hell happened, and if Bucky doesn't like his answer, he's going to pummel that dumb punk to within an inch of his life. And he isn't quite sure that he won't just do that anyway and ask questions later. Because clearly, Tony Stark needs his protection far more than Captain America ever would.


	2. But A Torment To Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. In which everyone should be glad that Natasha Romanoff exists.
> 
>  
> 
> _"That's what this is about?" He asks, his voice quiet, incredulous. "You made him feel like he was nothing, you bullied him to the point of a panic attack, because you were fucking jealous?" He pulls further away, feeling like maybe he's never known Steve at all. "Let's hear it for Captain America, the biggest bully of them all." He echoes hollowly, before turning away. Tony needs him now._

It's easy enough to find Steve. He's in the kitchen, making apple pie. Like nothing has happened.  
  
"Oh, hey Buck." Steve says, seeming happy to see him, which just makes Bucky even more pissed.  
"Don't you 'Oh, hey Buck' me, punk, not right now". Steve blinks, obviously surprised.  
"Bucky, what are you talking-"  
  
"I am asking you why Tony thinks you hate him, and why JARVIS seems to want your head on a platter, Steven Grant Rogers." He folds his arms and glares. Steve just looks offended.  
  
"Is that what Stark said?" Bucky's had enough now and slams Steve against the wall with his metal arm.  
"Shut up. He didn't have to say anything, because I found him shivering in his workshop after having a panic attack. That speaks for itself. So you'd better start talking, before I decide to break your face, punk." 

"Oh, so you're his best friend now, are you?" Steve spits out the words with such venom that they sting as if he'd been a scorpion.  
  
Bucky stops short, letting his hand fall from Steve's throat, suddenly dumbstruck.  
  
"That's what this is about?" He asks, his voice quiet, incredulous. "You made him feel like he was nothing, you bullied him to the point of a panic attack, because you were fucking jealous?" He pulls further away, feeling like maybe he's never known Steve at all. "Let's hear it for Captain America, the biggest bully of them all." He echoes hollowly, before turning away. Tony needs him now.  
  
"Buck... I'm sorry – I didn't think–" Steve whispers after him, but Bucky doesn't turn, only pauses.  
"You never do, you dumb punk. You always were the type to run your mouth off to whoever you damned well pleased, go for where it hurts. Only you haven't realised it's different now – you ain't the little guy here, Stevie. You haven't been for a damned long time. It's time you grew up."  
  
The words are bitter in his mouth, but he needs to say them. Steve needs to learn. He walks away, and pretends not to hear when Steve calls after him.  
  
When he gets back, Tony has fallen asleep on the couch, his head in Natasha's lap, and Natasha is singing an old Russian lullaby that he knows he vaguely remembers. He tries not to think why.  
"Well?" She asks, whilst stroking Tony's hair. He looks so calm now, though Bucky can see the lines where tears have tracked down his face. He reaches forward unconsciously to brush them away.  
"I... I can't believe Steve. That he would even think about making someone feel that horrible- he always hated bullies. To think that he'd become one-"

 

“You're the only person from his past he still has, Iakov. If he feels he's losing that...” she shrugs, letting Bucky finish the thought in his own mind. “And you _have_ been spending a lot of time down here.” Her eyebrows raise, and he almost thinks she's suggesting – oh.

“Huh.”

“You hadn't realised?” She asks, clearly amused by the way she smiles and ruffles Tony's hair, just because she can't reach his. “He hasn't either. The two of you have been so obliviously obvious it's sickening. Clint's started a betting pool already.”

 

“Right, well. Shit.” Bucky sags into his usual chair (shit, had Tony bought that just for him?) and runs his hand over his face. “The hell am I going to do about this?” He asks, waving his arms vaguely to indicate “everything”, a habit he's learned from Tony.

“You, Iakov, are going to stay here and watch over Tosya, whilst I reason with Steve.”

“Does everyone get Russian nicknames, or are we special?” He asks, grinning, secretly glad he doesn't have to confront Steve again.

“No point wasting the language on those who don't understand it, Iakov.” She answers, leaving him frowning after her. “Maria sang to him sometimes, he told me once. That was one of his favourites.”

 

Briefly, Bucky wonders just how drunk Tony would have to be to reveal a secret like that. But then he remembers that this is Natasha Romanoff who found it out, so maybe he wasn't even drunk at all.

“Hush, Tosya, hush.” He says when he notices Tony stirring. He hasn't slept in days, and he might as well rest. Bucky takes a breath and begins to sing – his singing voice is scratchy from lack of use, but it suits the Russian. The meanings of the words come and go, and as soon as he's got them, they flit away again, so he focuses instead on the repetitive rhythm, rather than the lyrics themselves.

 

 

Natasha found Steve in the gym, attacking the reinforced punching bag with his bare hands. His knuckles were already bleeding.

“You know better than that, _doorak.”_ she scolds gently, lips curling gently when he stops and flinches in surprise. “You know to wrap your hands first.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. No I just-”

“Had a lot on your mind” she suggests coolly, and Steve freezes.

“So I guess you know what happened.”

 

“James texted, asking that I look after Stark whilst he found out what happened from you. Since that obviously didn't work, I'm here to ask you what happened? If I need to get a Bible for you to swear on, I will, Rogers, don't think I won't.” Steve sighs, and leaves the punching back. Natasha makes him sit down so she can clean his hands. As she dabs at the blood, he begins to talk.

 

“It's just – for so long, since I came here, I've been alone. None of you guys were even in New York most of the time. And, even though he had his own shit to deal with – Tony always made time for me, if I needed it. At least, until the whole thing with the Mandarin blew up, but he texted, told me it was his mess to clean up, and not to worry.” Natasha pauses, momentarily, because that surprises her. “After that, I felt like – well, if Tony could deal with his problems on his own, then why couldn't I, you know? Plus I was getting tired of the two of you trying to set me up with people.”

 

“Then we found James” Natasha continues, seeing where this story is heading. Steve nods.

“Yeah. Like I told you guys before, even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. And for a while, I had him back – but now... it seems like they only have time for each other, and they hardly even talk to me anymore and I just. I felt so _lonely._ I lashed out at Tony, because he was there. Oh God – I said such awful things. I need to go apologize-” He scrambles, trying to get up and rush to the lab.

 

Natasha stops him with a wave of her hand. “You will do no such thing, Tosya is sleeping for the first time in three days, I will not let you ruin that. Apologize later. Make him breakfast or something. You know how bad he is at eating regularly.”

“Yes ma'am. I mean – but what about Bucky?” Natasha resists the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

“He'll forgive you, Rogers, because you're his best friend, even if sometimes you do idiotic things like send a team-mate into a panic attack. But I wouldn't try him just yet. None of us are happy with you today, but we know better than to deny forgiveness for something that, compared with our own sins, is relatively minor, and completely resolvable, as long as there is no repeat. Understood?”

 

“Understood. And I am sorry.” Steve insists, Natasha smiles and pats his hand gently. They've nearly healed already.

“I know you are, Steve. They'll know it too, when it doesn't hurt them so much.” He nods, still feeling awful, and Natasha helps him to his feet. “And before you say anything to them, maybe think about how they could spend so much time together and not notice that they're spending less and less time with their other friends.” Steve just frowns, and Natasha leaves him to figure things out in his own time.

 

Honestly, what would any of them do without her?

 

 

Bucky's still sitting with a sleeping Tony Stark when she returns to check on them. She supposes she could have just had JARVIS update her, but she likes watching them. It's peaceful in a way that none of them had really ever had the chance to be before, and she basks in that, remaining until James' hand brushes Tony's cheek with a feather-light touch, his smile so tender that she feels like she's intruding. She leaves them to it.

 

The rest, they can deal with in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote which makes up the titles of this fic is this:
> 
> _The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves._ \- William Penn.
> 
> I love Natasha in this. I need to write her more. I might even have to write something along the lines of a Natasha/Bucky/Tony OT3 at some point because wow would that be hot, and so very, very deadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been gone a while, and I'm sorry about that, but I wrote this on my new phone just this morning on the bus (and admittedly in my theory lecture, but it looked like I was taking notes, so shhhhh. I have the second part of this kind of done, but I need to change it a bit, I think. I also have a little drabble started that is basically just Tony and Bucky in bed having a kind of serious conversation.
> 
> Prompts, as always, are welcome <3


End file.
